Lollipop
by Bicksinator
Summary: They never needed words to know when they wanted to leave the guild; but assaulting a lollipop was more than obvious to more than just Bickslow.
Some may have found themselves shifting uncomfortably under a transfixed stare courtesy of the Seith Mage, Bickslow; but not Lucy. No, she looked directly into his eyes, through the grate of his visor, and she felt empowered. She knew that while her gaze met his eyes, his eyes fell slightly short of her nose: precisely what she wanted.

To have a lollipop in her mouth was not usual, and most people (most being everyone except Bickslow) didn't dare acknowledge it in fear of the infamous Lucy Kick. And so she held no shame nor fear of being stared at by others, as she stared him down, pink lollipop on her lips as her tongue swirled around the round crystallized sugar. Running the tip of her tongue just barely across the underside of her top lip, she smirked as she could all but hear Bickslow gulp from across the noisey guild hall. It was almost too easy to get her boyfriend so riled up. Some days she didn't even have to do anything and he'd be signalling her on his way out the door. Other times, she all but bathed in the sexual power she had over him with just the smallest things she could do. When she would walk across the guild hall, she could feel his eyes on her so she'd kick a little extra sway into her hips as she walked. When he came over for movie nights she'd pull her cami down just a bit further to show off more cleavage, or not bother to fix her booty shorts as they rode up while she was reaching for something in her cupboards.

She never considered herself to be a sexual person: she knew she was sexy, and there were times she tried to use her sex appeal to get things but she never really flaunted it. In previous relationships even she'd been more reserved and cautious about what she did - but with Bickslow. All caution thrown to the wind, she wanted him to be hard at the mere sight of her. She wanted him to struggle as he tried to control himself in public places, his mouth dry and eyes wide with lust; the only time his tongue didn't hang three feet out his mouth.

She watched him struggle now, as her tongue continued to roll over the candy; and every time she'd pop the whole lollipop in her mouth to suction off the excess saliva building up, he'd seem closer and closer to bolting. And he knew she wouldn't be far behind him once he left.

It was hell for Bickslow; the whole room seemed to go up a whole degree every time her tongue made a full circle around the pink candy. For the millionth time in his life he thanked any and evjery god that his wear consisted of a metal visor that covered most his face, for he was sure his face gave everything away. And the way she stared directly at him, as though the visor didn't cover his eyes, oh it made it that much worse(better?). He could handle the teasing tongue, but her eyes: the way her honey brown gaze smouldered, her eyes half lidded as she stared directly into his - which always baffled him, the way she could look into his eyes even with his visor over them - it made him all the more hard.

Without sparing a glance at his team mates he jumped up from his seat, and made quickly for the front doors of the guild; ignoring the knowing looks he knew they were giving him. The doors didn't have a chance to close before he heard them swing open again, the sound of feet quickly following him and he knew exactly who it was. They weren't exactly discreet about their relationship, and he could hear MiraJane squealing even this far away from the guild (with the doors closed). At first they had tried to keep their relationship out of the know, but with a dragonslayer as a best friend it was more than tough. Between the enhanced sniffer and the breaking into Lucy's bed, Natsu had found out within a week of them starting to see each other. And was quick to tell the rest of her team, followed by the guild finding out thanks to Erza's more than vocal threat that if Bickslow were to hurt the blonde in any way she would be more than happy to castrate the Seith mage.

But alas, it had been six months now and neither Mage had yet to complain about the other. Well, for the most part: Lucy would complain about now having to feed two men (and a cat) with bottomless pits for stomachs. And Bickslow would complain when Lucy was away on a mission for more than two days. Giving Evergreen and Freed one hell of a reason to tease Bickslow about loving the celestial mage (and he never denied it, he just stormed off to go sulk at home instead).

Quickly he pushed open the door to Lucy's apartment, barely having a moment before the blonde slammed the door shut behind her and all but jumped him. His helmet hit the floor with a thud, no doubt denting the wood (again). Hands tangled in his hair and he felt himself being pushed backwards as his lips locked with hers; the taste of strawberry from the damned sucker tasted so sweet on her lips, he never wanted to pull away.

When he felt he was going to suffocate, he finally pulled back for air, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she pressed herself completely against him. He was leaning against her counter, his shoulders pressed against the cupboards; he grinned as he hopped up into a sitting position, pulling her onto his lap.

With quick hands she pulled her shirt off, followed by her bra flying off and landing somewhere in the background. Without hesitation Bickslow's hands found their way to her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her hardened nipples and she tilted her head back, holding onto his shoulders for support. The edge of the counter began digging into her shins, and she quickly tried to adjust but found herself being picked up and then laid on the kitchen table. Bickslow had started to work at the button on her shorts, and she had decided he needed to remove his shirt. They undressed each other at a fast pace, fingers fumbling over the silliest things from shaking with anticipation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bickslow stood over her naked body, his bare chest barely touching hers. For a moment he couldn't help but stare, her heaving chest merely milimeters away from his when she breathed in; hip curves so perfect Gods would be jealous of him and Goddesses of her. He let his hands ghost along her body, thumbs brushing along the underside of her breasts and he leaned in to kiss her stomach. Her sharp intake of breath letting him know she enjoyed it. He slowly worked his way up her abdomen, his butterfly kisses making her temperature rise. When he was to her collar bone he turned to wet, sloppy kisses before nipping lightly at the junction of her shoulders and neck. His hands now running more roughly along her body, gripping her hips and grinding into her lightly in before moving back up to the underside of her breasts. Pulling away from her neck, he pressed his lips to hers; letting his tongue drift between their mouths as he ground into her once again. Her moan of approval making him impossibly hard. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were covered in a light layer of sweat; the stench of salty sex already filled the air. He pulled away from her, before moving to kiss his way down her stomach, closer and closer to her centre. He held her hips still as he kissed the inside of her thigh, moving higher and higher, her hands found their way to his hair and tried to guide him faster to what she wanted. But he resisted, and continued to move at his own pace, her frustration growing evident as her breathing became more heavy and whining, her hands clawing at his head now but he wouldn't yield (free head massage).

He let his tongue drag across her skin on the edge of her lips, her frantic clawing making him moan as he did the same on the other side. Finally, he pressed his tongue to her core, and let his tongue move slowly along her slit. Immediately her grip loosened on his hair, and her head fell back onto the table with a soft thud. A high pitched moan came through her lips as he continued to eat her out. He moved slightly up to her clit, sucking on it lightly as his tongue massaged it; her legs tensed around his head, and she dug her nails into his scalp again. Her moans became soft cries as he continued, and before he knew it she was tensing even more, a loud cry came from her lips followed by a desperate "Fuck," and she came.

When she finally relaxed, he picked her up, holding her by her thighs. Her arms draped around his neck, and she leaned into him, kissing him softly.

"I always knew that tongue could do wonderful things,"

"Oh yeah? How long did you dream about it before you finally got the courage to make out with me?"

"It did not happen like that," she gave him a light slap, but her expression was relaxed and happy.

"Really? Then how would you explain getting drunk and then asking to make out with me?"

"..." She rolled her eyes at him.

"My point, Cosplayer," he gave his signature grin, tongue hanging out and corners of his mouth pulled up.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"No, god no, that's your nickname, baby," he kissed her nose, making her blush lightly and lightly chuckle.

It was moments like this he loved; the way her eyes shone so brightly when she looked at him, her skin flushed and a healthy glow over her body. Her team could say what they wanted, the guild could say what they wanted - hell anyone could, and he wouldn't care. He wasn't sure on many things in life, but one thing he was confident about was Lucy Heartfilia. And one thing he loved just as much as her being happy, was making her scream his name. Her lax grip on him provided the perfect chance to toss her onto her bed, her shriek of surprise had him cackling as he lunged into the bed after her.


End file.
